Author's Notes
by the beauty in simplicity
Summary: THESE ARE JUST AUTHOR'S NOTES!
1. 1

_**THIS IS JUST AN AUTHOR'S NOTE! I AM SORRY.**_

_**I am very sorry that I haven't been writing much. On the 19**__**th**__**, it was my moving date, so I had to pack up a lot and then unpack it. It took me quite a while, and while I'd much rather be writing than packing, I couldn't because everything HAD TO BE DONE by the 19**__**th**__**. As I am trying to settle in in my new town, I will be going on hiatus. I don't know for how long, but before I start posting again, I will post another A/N. I will still be writing, but just not as much, and I won't be posting it. Now that I am going into high school, I need to put that as a priority. I am going to put a few ideas that I have had in the past few months down, and you can give me feedback. It will help a lot and thank you for following and favouriting me and my stories.**_

_**Until Next, Taylor**_

_**Story Ideas:**_

_**(They're not all Kickin' It stories)**_

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace  
Plot line: Grace has a YouTube channel where she vlogs and does tags. She always refers to a guy as 'HIM' and Jerry watches her channel all the time and wants to find out who 'HIM' is. He begins to search for answers. (Multi chap story, Jerry is OOC, in a slight AU)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Kim and Jack  
Plot line: Jack tried to find out who Kim likes out of jealousy after overhearing her talk about a 'guy who would never like her back' to Grace. After a while, she freaks out on him, and there is a big confrontation at the dojo where she tells him that she likes him and avoids him for days. Finally they talk and get together. (One shot)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace, Kim and Jack  
Plot line: On Grace and Kim's YouTube account, they do the best friend tag and the boyfriend tag with the boys. (Two shot, they are all couples, Jerry is very OOC, in a slight AU)

Category: Pretty Little Liars  
Pairing: Spencer and Toby  
Plot line: (Multi chap fic, major AU, Ali is alive and very OOC, Spoby, Ezria, Haleb, Maya is alive, there is no 'A', Memily) Spencer and Toby have just met at university. Spencer is to become an English Major and Toby is to become a physical instructor. As soon as they meet, sparks fly, but will mean girl Jenna keep them apart?

Category: Pitch Perfect  
Pairing: Jesse and Becca  
Plot line: When Jesse had first laid eyes on Becca, he didn't think that she'd be stuck in his head every minute of the day. He doesn't expect to start caring for her so much, but sometimes what you don't expect happens. When Jesse realizes how strong his feelings for Becca are, he is determined to show her how much he cares. But Becca has always been the type of person to build up walls that are very hard for people to knock down, so it's definitely not going to be easy for Jesse to make her believe him. But he is willing to do anything. (Multi chap fic)

Category: Pitch Perfect  
Pairing: Stacie and Donald  
Plot line: He's the ladies man and she's the player… nothing more ironic than that. It all starts at the riff off, where they seem to be singing to each other. No one else notices the instant chemistry between the two, but Stacie and Donald do. Donald decides to do something about what he feels, so he goes over to her room one night to tell her and ask her if she somehow felt it too. She knows she does, so from there they begin their secret relationship.. It only gets complicated when Aubrey starts to get suspicious and Stacie's ex comes back.

Category: New Years Eve  
Pairing: Haley and Seth  
Plot line: Haley is bullied by the girl that kisses Seth in the movie and Seth stands up for Haley after she runs off. He runs after her and comforts her. (One shot)

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Jerry and Grace  
Plot Line: Jerry and Grace knew each other for years before they both went off onto collage. They don't know each other very well, but when they run into each other at their new jobs, sparks fly. The only thing is, Grace has a fiancé, and Jerry may never get his chance.

Category: Kickin' It  
Pairing: Kim and Jack  
Plot Line: Kim and Jack have never met each other before. Jack goes to a high school on the opposite end of Seaford, while Kim goes to high school with Grace. Since Grace and Jack work together at a fro-yo shop, they text each other. One weekend at a carnival, what was supposed to be Jack and Grace's date turns out to be Jack and Kim's date. Follow them on the next three weeks as Kim deals with Jack, Grace, and an unrelenting ex-boyfriend that won't take a hint {Jerry} (Multi chap story, Jerry is OOC, slightly AU)

I was thinking of maybe doing a parody for a few different shows and movies, or a crossover. Comment your thoughts. Thanks! I'll talk to you soon! :)

-Taylor


	2. 2

**THIS IS ANOTHER A/N!**

**Please, please, please review on my story ideas. I really need something to do when I have nothing to do after I finish my homework.**

****HIATUS STILL IN EFFECT****


	3. Songfic Sundays

In October I will start _**Songfic Sundays**_. I will- or you will, it all depends- choose a song, show/book/movie, and pairing to write a one-shot about. I also will be coming off of hiatus as well sometime in October because I fell like I will probably be settled in at school by then. Please vote on a day that would be best to update regularly. I can only handle two days a week, and Sunday is songfic day so please help me think of another day.


End file.
